CardCaptor Sakura - The Time Soldiers
by Jedi Lord -Author
Summary: They say The Time Soldiers were the most powerful people in history, before Clow came along... Read to find out! I am rubbish at Summary's! Rated T just to be safe!


Enjoy my latest "Creative" moment! Enjoy! :D

* * *

Molly Polinsky was once a casual and normal school girl, at the age of sixteen you would of thought there was nothing wrong with her. That was until the darker times came along, and everything changed...

Molly had been trying to count numbers in her silver haired head all day, her baby blue eyes had shone with a mysterious blue hue (almost magical) at one point her friend Naoko had pointed out... but nothing since.

Molly was relieved when she heard the bell chime as the signal for the end of the day. She packed up her things and then she was gone in a shot, before Naoko could talk to her. She had many things planned today, but talking to Naoko was sadly not one of them.

She began to walk out of the school, until she spotted Sakura Kinomoto walking out of the school as well. She turned around to acknowledge her.

"Hey Sakura!"

Molly waved to her friend Sakura Kinomoto as she left the schoolgrounds, the final symester had finally finished. They were given tons of homework to do before the next stage of thier education, but Molly didn't care as long as she got to see Sakura.

Sakura turned around, She smiled as she spotted Molly and waved to her. "See you later Molly! Take care!"

But she didn't talk to Molly... she just nodded and turned around to talk to Naoko Yanagisawa.

Molly turned back to the way she was walking, something wasn't right. Although Sakura had acknowledged her...something didn't feel quite right... She normally ALWAYS spoke to her good friend Sakura, no matter what!

"Oh well... I guess I'll have to approach her some other time..."

She shrugged her shoulders as she carried on walking home.

[Back to Sakura]

"I swear! I saw some strange look in her eyes earlier Sakura!"

Sakura frowned as she motioned for Tomoyo to hurry up so she could walk her home.

"Who Molly? She's alright... probably just tired?"

Tomoyo walked up behind Naoko as the girl with glasses looked between them both. "No, this was more of a... mysterious look, not a, you know I am tired look, but more of a...I dunno, probably magical look?"

Sakura waved her hand in front of Naoko. "Yeah, yeah, you know Magic isn't real!"

Tomoyo REALLY wanted to say something here, she really REALLY did, but her strong friendship with Sakura and Kero meant she couldn't say anything about it.

"Sakura, I swear something isn't right... will you at least go over to her house and see what's the matter?"

Sakura sighed, on one hand she was starting to get curious about Molly, but on the other, she couldn't say anything with regards to her own magical powers. She had sensed something REALLY strong earlier... but she wasn't sure.

[Over at Molly's parents house]

Molly looked at her parents gates and shivered. "Its cold..."

"Hang on..." She whispered to herself as she walked up tentatively touching some of the iron railings. "This is blood..."

Her eyes widened as she pushed the railings away and raced into the house thanks to the open door. The one thing she had been dreading for a VERY long time now was coming true...

"Don't say it Molly, please don't let it be true" She whispered to herself.

As she arrived in the front room sure enough her parents were both dead.

"Shit, Shit, Shit...SHIT!" She screamed as she felt tears coming to her eyes. "Why?"

"I'll tell you why"

Molly spun around to see a mysterious figure standing in front of her.

"Did-did you cause this?"

The figure only nodded at her, the figure was dressed in a hooded cloak, the figure couldn't be identifed by sight alone.

"Yes I did Molly"

Molly shook her head a few times. "But why?"

As the figure took off the hood on the top of the cloak, Molly began to understand if a bit confused... the figure had a see through look to...her?

Molly blinked a few times as she shook her head multiple times again. "No...Mum warned me about you... stay away from me!"

The figure flew at EXTREMELY high speed towards Molly, making the young girl scream for her life.

{TO BE CONTINUED}

* * *

Good? Bad? Let me know! ;D


End file.
